Un sabre pour deux épéistes
by Enjyka
Summary: OS/Une fois de plus, la marine et le pirate se font face. C'est le sabre qui fera la différence. ZoTa/Fic avortée.
1. Un air de déjà vu

_Bonjour bonsoir !_  
_Je vous présente ma première fanfic', sur un de mes couples préférés. J'avais envie d'écrire et de poster depuis très longtemps et je suis super excitée !_  
_J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._  
_Note: Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse d'avance._

Un sabre pour deux épéistes

Après avoir fuit Water-Seven sous la menace de Garp, le Thousand Sunny s'était ancré près d'une île au milieu d'un petit archipel. L'équipage s'était dispersé dans l'unique ville en début d'après midi. Franky et Usopp faisaient les magasins de bricolages, Nami se renseignait, Robin avait été rejointe par Chopper à la librairie, Luffy se promenait, guidé par une curiosité naïve, Sanji draguait sans succès les passantes (quand on a un sac rempli de poissons dans le dos) et Zoro avait trouvé une petite armurerie. Se sachant recherché, ils avaient tous revêtu capes, foulard, etc... afin de ne pas être reconnus.

"Alors il n'y a rien à faire ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé jeune homme, mais dans un tel état je ne peux rien faire pour votre katana."

Zoro serra dans son poing le manche de Yubashiri. Il soupira.

"Dommage, merci quand même. Je vais vous en acheter un dans ce cas.

-Ah, les katanas à vendre sont là bas, à côté de l'entrée, lui indiqua le vieil homme. Les prix sont dessus."

Le bretteur alla dans le coin de la pièce et commença à chercher parmi les nombreuses épées. La capuche noire et le manteau qu'il portait le gênaient un peu. Il allait la relever lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la boutique. Une femme. Il se surprit à écouter sa conversation avec le gérant de la boutique.

"Bonjour, je viens pour faire affuter mon katana.

-Hum, c'est un très bel objet ! Comptez sur moi mademoiselle !

-Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais aussi jeter un œil à ceux que vous vendez.

-Oui bien sûr, regardez, ce monsieur est déjà en train de chercher. Vous trouverez surement ce qu'il vous faut !

-D'accord... Une minute, quel est ce sabre ?"

Zoro réalisa qu'il avait laissé son katana brisé sur le comptoir au lieu de le reprendre.

"Attendez voir, il est dans mon carnet... Ah voilà il s'agit de ... Yubashiri ! C'est incroyable ! Il me semblait bien l'avoir déjà vu !

Il n'y avait aucun sabre qui lui convenait et il était temps de partir. Cette femme, sa voix lui disait quelque chose... Elle était agréable à entendre. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tashigi.

"Toi !" s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, faisant chacun un pas en arrière.

"Roronoa !"

La marine eut un mouvement de bras vers sa ceinture, mais se rappela trop tard que Shigure n'était déjà plus entre ses mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du bretteur, à moitié dissimulés par sa capuche. Elle se rappela le jour de leur première rencontre, étrangement similaire.

Que faire à présent ? Elle n'avait aucune troupe avec elle. Elle avisa un sabre posé près du mur et s'en saisit.

Il courrait à travers les rues. Il savait que c'était lâche, mais quelque chose en lui refusait d'affronter cette femme. Elle était toujours sur ses talons lorsqu'il déboucha hors de la ville, sur un chemin menant à une forêt.

"Je pourrais surement l'y semer," pensa-t-il.

Peine perdue. Même à travers les arbres, il pouvait toujours l'entendre. Elle n'était pas très loin.

Tashigi, sabre à la main, profita d'un moment d'hésitation du bretteur pour frapper. Heureusement celui-ci avait de bons réflexe et il roula sur le côté puis dégaina son sabre à son tour. Elle était prise d'une rage folle. Elle pouvait elle-même entendre sa respiration, rapide, saccadée. Sans hésiter, elle fondit sur lui et leur sabre s'entrechoquèrent. Elle avait visée la gorge. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de tuer ses adversaires d'une façon si cruelle, surtout un pirate qu'elle voulait vivant, surtout ; surtout lui.

Elles portait ses coups dans tout les sens, sans réflexion ni logique et elle s'en rendait compte. Le sabre, c'était lui qui la faisait devenir folle !

Il parait ses coups violents les uns après les autres. Les quelques fois où il l'avait affrontée lui avaient montré une adversaire agissant entre force et finesse. Hors elle avait complètement changée.

Un instant leur regard se croisèrent. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés ... par la peur. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce combat inutile. Il l'a désarma rapidement. Elle s'effondra sur le sol tandis que le sabre avait atterri à quelques mètres de là. Zoro s'en approcha. Il n'eut pas besoin de le toucher pour sentir qu'un étrange pouvoir en émanait. "Alors voilà pourquoi elle agissait bizarrement." songea-t-il.

Tashigi était étendue inerte sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Sa peau était pâle et douce, mais sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle portait un débardeur clair et un pantalon remonté au genou. Zoro soupira de soulagement. Il avait réellement craint le pire, car un sabre maudit n'est jamais bon à utiliser et parce que... il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il se gifla mentalement, mais se rendit à l'évidence : la jeune marine ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il la contempla alors qu'elle était toujours étendu sur le chemin de terre sèche. Ses cheveux courts couleur de nuit qui recouvraient son visage, son cou et sa gorge si claire, ses bras fins mais qui savaient si bien manier les sabres, sa poitrine aux formes généreuses et sa taille fine dont le vêtement épousait la forme parfaite, ses hanches et ses jambes élancées.

Zoro réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et entreprit de déplacer Tashigi à l'ombre dans un endroit plus confortable que ce chemin caillouteux.

Tashigi cligna des yeux en se sentant décollée du sol. La lumière du Soleil l'aveuglait. Elle garda les paupières closes et réalisa qu'on la transportait. Des bras puissants la soutenaient au niveau des cuisses et des épaules, elle sentait le torse musclé contre sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans cette situation et se remémora sa course-poursuite de Zoro, la rage inexpliquée qui la possédait et le sabre qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Dans un flash, la dernière image avant de s'évanouir lui revint : le regard du bretteur plongé dans le sien alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. La tête lui tourna encore plus. Elle avait chaud et froid à la fois, sentant la sueur sur son front et sa nuque tandis que ses bras avaient la chaire de poule. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. Encore une faiblesse des femmes... Le pirate avait dû s'enfuir et un promeneur l'avait trouvé et avait décidé de la ramener. Qui qu'il soit, elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle se sentait maintenant un peu mieux, en sécurité dans les bras d'un inconnu. Elle respira l'odeur de la peau salée comme laquelle sa tête reposait.

Les yeux s'étant raccoutumés à la luminosité, elle put enfin les ouvrir et découvrir le visage de son porteur. Elle resta bouche-bée. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de son ennemi, d'un pirate hors-la-loi dont la prime avec récemment fait un bond à 120 millions de berry. Le dit-pirate choisit cet instant pour tourner la tête vers elle. Tashigi tenta de savoir quelles étaient les intentions du bretteur (les yeux ne sont-ils pas le reflet de l'âme ?) mais elle n'y vit que de la douceur mêlé d'appréhension. Elle songea alors au sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. Ses joues lui piquèrent et quand elle remarqua qu'il allait de même pour son vis-à-vis, elle s'empourpra tout à fait.

Zoro se mit à rire sur l'ironie de leur situation. Il se trouvait ridicule. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour essayer de cacher l'effet communicatif du rire du bretteur, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller bien loin.

Il décida de la poser dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un chêne. Elle émit un tout petit « Merci » puis s'installa dans la contemplation de ses ongles, le jambes repliées sous elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle et fit mine d'admirer le paysage mais ses yeux revenait toujours se poser sur Tashigi. Il se remémora Kuina. Il réalisa que en dehors de leur apparence et du fait qu'elles soit épéistes, leurs caractère divergeaient. Kuina avait toujours été forte et fière ce qu'il admirait chez elle, tandis que Tashigi, malgré un caractère têtu, se révélait fragile et sensible, parfois un peu maladroite. Il avait aimé la première pour ses qualités et l'admirait, mais c'était pour ses petits défauts qu'il était attiré par la jeune marine.

Adossée contre le tronc de l'arbre, Tashigi releva les yeux. Il ne la regardait pas. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur, peut être ne lui prêtait il pas attention finalement. Elle se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Et ferma les yeux. Une image s'imposa dans son esprit, elle et lui, main dans la main, face à la mer. « Je lis beaucoup trop de roman à l'eau de rose ma parole ! » pensa-t-elle.

Tout à coup, un cri strident retenti dans son dos. Les buissons s'agitèrent. Sursauter serait un petit mot pour exprimer la réaction de peur de Tashigi. Elle bondit littéralement en avant... atterrissant en plein sur Zoro. Celui tomba à la renverse. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre, mais elle se calma quand elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un oiseau qui lui avait causé cette frayeur. Elle réalisa alors où elle se trouvait, la tête posée sur un torse musclé, et son coeur s'affola de plus belle. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro. Il haussa légèrement le sourcil comme pour dire « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? ». Elle ne bougea pas, envoutée par le contact avec l'épéiste.

Sans réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et colla les lèvres du bretteur aux siennes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, surprise par sa propre audace, et vint titiller la langue de son partenaire. Zoro émit un petit grognement de plaisir. Tashigi se sentait à la fois excitée et apaisée. Ses sentiments avaient enfin pu s'exprimer librement. Elle se redressa doucement et rompit le baiser. Zoro se redressa à son tour, elle sourit. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, tout avait été implicite, simple et comme allant de soit.

Zoro avait plongé son regard dans celui de Tashigi. Elle était si belle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui murmura ce qu'au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu lui dire :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. » lui répondit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il entoura de ses bras les frêles épaules de Tashigi. Profitant de cet instant, La jeune femme avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise du bretteur et caressait ses abdominaux. Elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise et parcourut de ses doigts la longue cicatrice qui courrait de l'épaule gauche du bretteur jusqu'à sa hanche droite. Elle déclara, pensive :

« Je suis marine, tu es pirate.

-Je sais.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Tu peux devenir pirate, répondit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Non ! .. .. On ne pourra en parler à personne, on se verra très peu et quand on le pourra, il faudra se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire voir. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué.

-Tu l'as dit toi même. Mais l'important, c'est que je t'aime, et je te jure qu'un jour, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Une fois que j'aurais atteint mon objectif plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous. »

Elle sourit et se blottit contre son corps chaud. Elle était heureuse, même en sachant que se séparer serait difficile, elle pensait déjà à leur prochaines retrouvailles.

Le regard de Zoro se posa sur le sabre mystérieux. Étonnant hasard qu'un sabre maudit est permis le rapprochement de deux épéistes.

La malédiction était devenue pour les deux amants une véritable bénédiction.

_Alors c'était comment ? Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour que je sache si ça vous a plu.^^_  
_Pour les moins pressés, j'accepte toute forme de critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, et je n'hésiterai pas à éditer pour améliorer ce one-shot._

_J'avais commencé à écrire un lemon pour cet fic', mais le résultat n'était pas concluant donc j'ai préféré vous épargner la torture pour cette fois. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible que j'envisage d'écrire une petite suite !(en effet ils n'en sont qu'à leur début d'après-midi, il peut encore se passer plein de choses ;P)_


	2. Distance des corps

_Bonjour bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! _

_Attention, présence de Spoil à partir de Thriller Bark._

_Malgré sa longueur ridicule et son scénario décousu .(qui fera appel à votre connaissance de la série), j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

Chapitre 2 – La distance des corps.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller... »

Tashigi rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie contre Zoro, l'un de ses bras entourant ses épaules. Elle leva la tête et constata qu'il avait dû s'endormir lui aussi. Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller définitivement et se leva. Elle constata avec effroi que le Soleil avait bien baisser sur l'horizon. Alors que le bretteur rajustait ses katanas à sa ceinture, elle lança :

« Combien de temps a-t-on dormi à ton avis ?

-Je dirai au moins trois heures...

-Oh lala... J'avais dit à Smoker que je ne serais pas longue !

-Hm. Autant se mettre en route tout de suite. » répondit-il.

Elle perçut une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix du pirate mais ne dit rien. C'était plutôt bon signe non ? Elle ramassa ses lunettes toujours sur le sol, puis aperçut le katana qu'elle avait utilisé pour se battre.

« Attends, lui dit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce sabre ?

-Prends le, on va le ramener à la boutique. Il faut que tu récupère Shigure de toute façon.

-Oui, mais tu ne veux le prendre toi ? Je … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Comme tu veux, » ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Il saisit le katana et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il rejoint Tashigi et lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle y accroche le sien. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour.

« Je ne te savais pas si Gentleman, le taquina-t-elle.

Zoro tiqua en réalisant qu'il était associé à Sanji. Il rétorqua avec un petit sourire provocateur :

-Pas autant que tu crois. »

Alliant le geste à la parole, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune marine, ce qui eut pour effet de les coller l'un à l'autre.

« Ca me va très bien aussi, lui murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main dans le dos du pirate. Puis elle ajouta sur un air plus triste :

-Je dois repartir demain matin à l'aube. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nous devons rejoindre le Nouveau Monde. Quand et comment, je n'en sais rien. »

Ils pouvaient à présent distinguer la ville et avant de devoir se séparer, profitaient de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Avant d'atteindre la première maison, à l'abris des regards, Tashigi se tourna vers Zoro. Les yeux embués, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Promets moi qu'on se reverra !

-Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera, si jamais on doit s'affronter ? Gémit-elle.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. »

La jeune marine avait l'impression que son coeur se rétractait. Elle s'était enfin découverte, pour lui, son amour, et elle n'était pas sûre de le revoir. Grand Line restait un endroit dangereux, même pour les hommes les plus forts. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, mais Zoro était incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et pour toute réponse colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le jeune homme y répondit tendrement et amoureusement, passant une main dans son dos et caressant ses cheveux sombres de l'autre, puis commença à embrasser le cou et l'épaule de Tashigi. Il lui souffla dans la l'oreille :

« Je veux m'imprégner de ton odeur, pour toujours... »

La jeune femme passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, caressant sa peau, ébouriffant ses cheveux profitant une dernière fois de ce sentiment de bonheur de sécurité si apaisant pour elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Tashigi l'embrassa à son tour, plus passionnément et langoureusement, brûlante d'un désir qu'elle ne pourrait pas assouvir avant longtemps.

Il se séparèrent tendrement, murmurant un dernier « Je t'aime », puis Zoro s'éloigna. Son coeur se serra mais il devait rester fort. Il s'entrainerait toujours plus dur, pour son rêve, pour sa promesse et pour celle qu'il aimait.

Après avoir erré au hasard dans les rues, il vit Luffy et Nami arriver en courant face à lui.

« Zoroo ! L'enfumeur est dans le coin, il faut se tirer d'ici ! hurla son capitaine qui, malgré la situation périlleuse, affichait toujours le même sourire.

-Yosh ! Répondit l'épéiste en leur emboitant le pas.

-Mais ou est-ce que tu étais passé au fait ? Lui demanda la navigatrice.

-J'ai fait un tour c'est tout. Et vous ?

-On te cherchais ! J'ai appris que le log se rechargeait très rapidement et qu'on ne devait pas passer plus d'une demi-journée ici. Et pour couronner le tout, en allant à ta rencontre nous sommes tombés sur Smoker !

-Ah je vois. »

En effet dans leur dos, le ciel s'assombrissait. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Heureusement ils atteignirent vite le Thousand Sunny, dont les voiles était déjà partiellement ouvertes et purent rapidement gagner le large. Zoro regarda l'île s'éloigner, puis monta à la vigie pour s'entraîner. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé l'étrange sabre avec lui.

Tashigi regarda le bretteur s'éloigner. Elle prit la direction du centre ville pour récupérer Shigure. En ressortant du magasin, elle aperçut son supérieur.

« Vice-amiral Smoker ! L'appela-t-elle.

-Tashigi, mais où diable étais-tu passée ? On était censé se retrouver à la caravelle il y a plus d'une heure !

-Toutes mes excuses, j'avais besoin de faire aiguiser mon katana mais...

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai reçu des ordres et nous devons partir sur le champ.

-Oui chef ! »

Elle s'engagea à la suite du vice-amiral. Une fois sur le bateau, elle rejoignit sa cabine et observa la mer depuis l'étroit hublot. Une seule question subsistait dans sa tête, une seule personne vers laquelle ses pensées restaient tournées. « Quand nous reverrons-nous ? » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

_~Quelques semaines plus tard, ailleurs sur Grand Line~_

Il était cloué au sol par la douleur. Lui qui avait voulu se sacrifier pour son capitaine, ses nakamas, il devait affronter pire que la mort, la souffrance. Les mots avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche :

« Laisse moi juste … choisir le lieu... »

Il parvint à se relever au bout de quelque minute, puis s'éloigna des décombres jonchant le sol pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt qui recouvrait l'île de Thriller Bark. Le capitaine corsaire plaça la sphère en face de lui. « Pire que la mort, sans doute. Mais je ne mourrais pas, pas avant d'avoir accompli mon rêve. Tant qu'il me reste une chance, je la saisirai, » pensa-t-il.

Il fit un pas et pénétra dans la sphère.

« Je t'ai promis qu'on se reverrait... Tashigi... »

_~Pendant ce temps, sur l'archipel Shabondy~_

Tashigi avait obtenu de Smoker une semaine de liberté avant de rejoindre le Nouveau Monde en passant par Marie joa. Elle avait atteint l'archipel le matin même et une carte en main, se dirigeait vers le bar qu'elle devait rejoindre. Non pas pour boire bien sûr, elle avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. S'approchant d'un carrefour en plein centre ville, de l'agitation se fit entendre. Un homme se fondit dans la foule des passants et touristes. Un bruit se mit à circuler, les sourire se figèrent.

« Faites place, le dragon céleste arrive ! »

La foule se sépara en deux, faisant une haie d'honneur. Tashigi se pencha en avant pour voir la personne qui méritait toute cette attention. Une femme la retint :

« Faites attention, ne le regardez pas dans les yeux, ne lui parlez pas, ne restez pas sur son chemin. Tout ceux qui l'irrite vont en prison sans aucune raison. Ici la justice n'existe que sous le despotisme des nobles. Attention il arrive ! »

La jeune marine put enfin distinguer l'homme à l'allure repoussante par son sérieux embonpoint, son visage à la peau grasse isolé au sein d'une bulle. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la glaça : quatre hommes portaient le noble sur un trône. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaines, un collier autour du cou, maigres à faire, couvert de marques qui témoignaient de la violence qu'ils devaient subir chaque jour. Tashigi retint ses haut-le-cœur à chaque fois que l'un des esclaves ralentissait, il se voyait durement corrigé.

Une fois la procession disparue au bout de la rue, la tension retomba et la rue redevint aussi animée que quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune femme resta un moment immobile, pensive.

« Quelle genre de justice le gouvernement tient-il ici ? C'est la loi du sang et non de l'honneur qui triomphe. Des esclaves en ventes, hommes-objets sans vie, sans futur, qui n'attendent que la mort... Quelle raison peut bien avoir le gouvernement mondial pour laisser perdurer des pratiques barbares ? Si la justice est corrompue, certains pirates s'élèvent alors en véritables héros... »

Elle perdait le fil de ses pensées. Ses idéaux, ses convictions, sa foi envers la justice étaient gravement ébranlés.

Elle chassa ses réflexions, elle était là pour un but bien précis. Elle jeta un nouvel oeil à sa carte en s'éloignant de la ville.

« Je ne suis plus très loin. »

Entre les immenses arbres de l'île, elle aperçut bientôt le bar de pirates. Elle était arrivée relativement tôt, et espérait ne pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bande de pirates ivres. Elle poussa l'épaisse porte en bois et se rassura. Il n'y avait que deux clients, un homme à la barbe grisonnante et une jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure roux sombre assis autour d'une table. La tenancière se tenait derrière son comptoir, une fine cigarette au bord des lèvres. Celle-ci l'interpella :

« Bonjour ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Oui, un café s'il vous plaît. »

La grande femme brune revint rapidement avec la tasse fumante. Elle engagea ensuite la conversation.

« Appelez moi Shakie. Vous n'êtes pas du coin je me trompe ? »

Tashigi acquiesça.

« Et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une pirate non plus. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Tous les pirates qui souhaitent rejoindre le Nouveau Monde doivent s'arrêter à Shabondy. N'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Et la majorité vient aussi dans votre établissement ?

-C'est exact.

-Pourriez vous remettre une lettre pour moi à l'un d'entre eux ?

-Sans problème. Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'agit de Zoro Roronoa. Les cheveux verts, trois sabres à la ceinture, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Combien dois je vous payer ?

-Pour un si joli couple, c'est gratuit ! répondit-elle, adressant un clin d'œil complice à Tashigi. Et je ferai en sorte que ses nakamas ne le remarque pas bien sûr.

-M.. mer.. merci beaucoup ! » bégaya la marine, sachant son secret découvert.

Tashigi lui tendit la lettre et Shakie la glissa dans un tiroir du bar.

Elle resta un moment, à savourer son café, bien meilleur que celui du bateau. Ses pensées galopèrent, Zoro n'était peut être pas si loin, peut être qu'il se corseraient dans une semaine ; peut être même qu'il était déjà sur l'archipel avec ses compagnons et qu'il allait entrer d'une minute à l'autre dans le bar ? Elle fixa la porte d'un air appuyé. Rien. Elle regarda mollement sa tasse vide. Il lui restait un journée à occuper avant de prendre un bateau-navette qui la ramènerai à Marie Joa.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

_EPILOGUE_

« J'ai appris hier qu'il avait été capturé. Et maintenant le gouvernement veut maintenant l'exécuter en publique ? C'est une provocation à Barbe Blanche.

-Ce traitre de Teach ! J'aurais sa peau ! Je veux le tuer de mes propres mains pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir !

-Ne le sous-estime pas. Il possède la volonté du D, et apparemment un fruit du démon assez puissant pour vaincre le second commandant du pirate le plus fort du Nouveau Monde.

-Je m'en fiche de savoir qu'il possède un fruit du démon ! Et si c'est une question de volonté alors je crois que j'en ai suffisamment à revendre...

-Avant de penser à la vengeance, il faudra compter avec ce qui se sera passer à Marineford. La bataille entre la Marine et les pirates de Barbe Blanche sera décisive dans l'histoire. Cela va bien au delà de la simple mis à mort d'un pirate.

-Oh... Ray.. Rayleigh... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si Ace mourrait... Je l'aime tellement...

-Allons allons, je ne crois pas que Newgate ait l'intention de le laisser mourir croit moi !

-Est-ce que tu viendras ?

-Non. Je suis vieux et sénile maintenant, mon air est passée, ce n'est pas une bataille qui me concerne. Au fait comment va ton père ?

-Bien je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il vadrouille d'île en île paraît-il.

-Il n'a pas beaucoup changé avec le temps. Il faudrait que je lui rende visite un de ses jours. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais son portrait crachée ?

-Tu le lui dis à chaque fois !

-Est-ce qu'elle ne le mérite pas Shakie ?

-Non, elle est beaucoup plus mignonne que son père !

-Merci Shakie !

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe en ville, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Teyla, au plaisir de te revoir une prochaine fois.

-Au revoir Ray-san ! Merci de m'avoir écoutée !

-C'est toujours avec plaisir. »

_Fin de l'épilogue_

_Alors ça vous a plu ? (ce sera la phrase récurrente)_

_J'introduis ici mon premier personnage original mais surtout indispensable dans la suite de mon histoire. Il ne s'agit plus du tout d'un One-Shot désormais, remerciez-en Pretty-Green Pineapple et_

_bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN qui ont su me motiver. ^.^_

_Vous aurez peut être droit à un petit cadeau si vous êtes généreux en commentaire. [Nierk]_


End file.
